


Sith and Jedi: Leia x Han

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Far Future, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Genderbending, Genderbent Leia, Jedi Han Solo, Jedi and Sith AU, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Leia wakes up in a foreign place and finds her younger brother with her in a medical room. That said, Leia knew that she and her brother should be already long dead.What's happening? What made them come back to life?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Tord (Eddsworld), Ben Solo & Tord (Eddsworld), Kylo Ren & Tord (Eddsworld), Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873621
Kudos: 7





	Sith and Jedi: Leia x Han

It was odd.

Leia knew that she should have already been dead and be a part of the Force.

And yet, here she was.

She was in some medical room lying on a bed with an IV strapped on her arm. Not far from her, there was another bed with what looked like a six-year-old boy on it.

The boy, just like her was staring at her with such familiar blue eyes that one word unconsciously went out of her mouth, “Luke!?”

“Leia!?” The boy asked back with such a confused yet affirming tone which confirmed her guess.

“Luke, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Leia. That said, you better check on yourself. I mean, you look like a boy!” Her brother’s rising tone tipped her to check on what he meant. As such Leia Skywalker sat herself up and patted herself down.

Her discovery astounded her.

First, she was a child just like her brother Luke. Second, she wasn’t a girl anymore. Instead it was more right to say that ‘he’ is now a boy.

“What the Kriff!?” Leia screeched as her doesn’t fit as what she remembered.

After all, before her death she was a woman. Now, she was in the body of a young boy.

But as much she was about to scream her surprise and hysteria, the doors of the medical room slid open. With it came a tall helmeted figure clad in black; its image had Leia recall a familiarity to it that made the former female’s blood run cold.

“Ben!?!?” Luke exclaimed in wonder.

“I see that you and uncle are finally awake,” the tall figure intoned leisurely as he pulled down his black hood and took off his dark metal helmet.

A fair face with dark shoulder length hair—the young twenty-nine-year-old face of Leia’s only son stared upon the two bed-ridden children impassively.

“What in the name of Sith hells is going on, Ben!?” Leia screamed as she realized how her son’s eyes were a glowing yellow and the darkness hung heavily around him in waves.

“My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren Obelia. I hope you remember that,” the raven angrily warned as the darkness around him now began smothering the breath that the two children had.

“Kylo, sweetie, may I remind you that you were the one to suggest that I bring them back,” a smooth melodious voice with a Coruscanti lilt to it called out as the appearance of a silver haired teen with green gem-like eyes had the Sith stopping in its tracks.

“Of course, mom,” Kylo conceded and the teen simply smiled in fondness which got the Skywalker twins puzzled at how this younger person got Leia’s stubborn son to admit defeat immediately and follow orders while having themselves be called ‘mom.’

“Now that you’re awake, we might as well discuss why you were brought back to life and what role would you take now that Galaxy needs and respects both the Jedi and Sith,” the silvernette announced.

“What do you mean by ‘the Galaxy needs and respects both the Jedi and Sith’? Are the two factions not in constant war anymore?” Leia inquired as something in the Force felt off. Not the terrible kind of ‘Bad off’ but more like, ‘I’m not used to this kind of off.’

“Welcome to 700 ABY or 700 years after the Battle of Yavin. In this age, the Empire flourishes with the Senate and a new Order is made. In this Balanced Order, both the Jedi and Sith now work together to ensure the peace and survival of the Galaxy against the Yuuzhan Vong and other Extra-Galactic alien species. That, and we also act as peacekeepers and negotiators in times of conflict.” The teen explained all too factually which finally made the new information sink into the twins’ brains.

* * *

It had been years now since Leia woke up in that medical room.

It had been years and now Leia accepted that she was no longer a woman but a man.

‘He’ accepted it and with it, Leia still chose the name the same name s/he once had. S/he was still Leia Skywalker even if he had become used to being a man.

With the new lease in life with his younger twin brother, they were both trained by the Balanced Order. They were taken in as younglings and placed at the Crèche. There, they were formally taught about the Force and its uses. Along with it, the younglings were also taught about the Light and the Dark; the Jedi and the Sith.

Then they were introduced about the concepts of Initiates and Padawans. In the Balanced Order, Initiates and Padawans were neither Sith or Jedi. It was only when they were finally Knighted would they be acknowledged as a Jedi or Sith Knight. The one to teach these Initiates or Padawans could either be a Sith or a Jedi.

These Masters would be the ones to teach their apprentices about the knowledge that they would need in the field and what would be needed for them to be the Knights which they are to be. These Master would guide their apprentices and respect whatever it is that would be their student’s outcome.

A Jedi Master might end up producing either a Jedi Knight or Sith Knight. Likewise, a Sith Master might produce a Sith Knight or Jedi Knight. The outcome does not matter.

The Jedi follow the code:

**_Emotion, yet peace._ **

**_Ignorance, yet knowledge._ **

**_Passion, yet serenity._ **

**_Chaos, yet harmony._ **

**_Death, yet the Force._ **

While Sith code went as followed:

**_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._ **

**_Through passion, I gain strength._ **

**_Through strength, I gain power._ **

**_Through power, I gain victory._ **

**_Through victory, my chains are broken._ **

**_The Force shall free me._ **

Depending on what path a Padawan may choose in their Knighting, that is what codes they are expected to follow.

The Balanced Order allowed attachments to be formed and marriage to happen within its members. Love was permitted and the children made were entitled to live with their parents until they were eight or ready to live with their peers in the Crèche. The parents and their children were also allowed to visit their families and spend time with each other whenever they have free time.

In short, this new Order was far different compared to that of the Jedi order that existed during the Galactic Republic Era.

As such, Leia Skywalker was grateful. The brown-haired male was grateful because if he was ever brought back to a time period where the Order didn’t allow attachments, he would have long gone crazy.

He would have long gone crazy at not having his brother and his family.

He would have long gone crazy without his dearly beloved Han.

Speaking of Han Solo, Leia was surprised that his former husband was also brought back to life. After all, the ex-smuggler was a normal human and was nowhere being near as a Force-sensitive in their past life.

But as he came to find the raven-haired male, Leia was startled to find his former husband without memories and trained in the Force arts like them. In this new life, Han was with a 12, 350 Midichlorian count and adept with the lightsaber.

Curious about their discovery, Leia asked his former son about Han and the answer he got bewildered him.

“The Padawan you met is indeed formerly my father. He is Han Solo and his memories are still within in his mind. That said, they are currently locked and would only be release on his eighteenth birthday,” Kylo explained as he looked out of the large windows that showed the setting sunset of Coruscant. “What he does after would depend on him.”

At that, Luke and Leia were divided. One of their closest family members were just within their arm’s reach but the lack of memory stopped them from getting too close.

“What do we do?” Luke muttered as he paced around his room while Leia watched him.

“It’s just two more years, Luke,” Leia reminded as he tried to wrap around the fact that he still had a ten-year age gap with his former husband even with their current life.

So, they waited.

Leia waited.

And the wait was worth it.

When Han remembered them, the raven-haired teen immediately came to the Crèche and hugged them. Han took great care to show that they were still his family.

Then, years went on.

Han Solo became a Jedi Knight and Leia was apprenticed under him. Leia had become his former husband’s Padawan.

For years they were together; familiar and platonic due to Leia’s own gender changes and the brunet’s sudden interest in women.

But when Leia turned seventeen and had seen Han get tortured by some karking Rodians; Leia snapped. Leia’s brown eyes turn bright yellow with red rings and all those who touched the older raven got killed.

An Epiphany occurred within Leia as he got intoxicated in the Darkness and embraced it within him. With that, the brunet turned his sights to his bleeding former husband.

“My dearest, Han. My dearly beloved, Han,” Leia cooed as he gathered his Master in his arms. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one would hurt you anymore.”

* * *

The Balanced Order has both the Sith and Jedi as its members.

The Jedi are the are the reckless, self-less, kind protectors of the galaxy. They are the ones to guide and help control their Darkside partners. While the Sith are the possessive and protective guardians—particularly of their Jedi. They are the ones to make sure that their Jedi counterparts are properly taken care of and would wreak as much havoc as long as it followed their cause.

As such, civilians had shared that for every Jedi that they had met, there would usually be a Sith not far behind them. The Sith are murderously protective and possessive of their partners that it had become common knowledge to not piss off a or insult a Jedi due to the consequence it has.

Bad guys that ever tried to take advantage of the Light side Force followers had been known to end up with such terrible ends that even any untoward words would result with the Sith giving a ‘I-will-murder-you-if-you-try-it’ look.

And as a Sith Knight Leia Skywalker naturally fit in with the Sith mold.

He had become so protective and possessive of Han Solo.

That said, the brown-haired Darksider would somehow go beyond of that mold. The point of which ending with everyone knowing to leave the duties of protecting the raven-haired Jedi Knight to Leia. That unlike the other Jedi who would regularly have their partners switched out of a selection, Han Solo remained the sole partner of Leia Skywalker.

The two of them being an exclusive pair.

Anyone who tried of even suggesting to separate Han from Leia would one way or another end up getting injured. Which was why, the two Councils—the Jedi and Sith—had come to an understanding. Let Leia have Han Solo.

And with that, the pair worked well.

They worked too well that Skywalker and Solo became the Balance’s ‘The Team.’


End file.
